


Tencel naranja chillón

by cenobe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Background Tanaka/Shimizu, Cis Nishinoya Yuu, College, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Male Character, background kagehina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Viviendo en Tokyo con su novio, Asahi, Nishinoya se entera de algo que éste ha estado ocultándole, y toma cartas en el asunto.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tencel naranja chillón

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un fanfic de Haikyuu por semana? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Dejar de lado los deberes de la uni para escribir? ¡Jaja!
> 
> Esta vez os traigo un AsaNoya, porque es el año del señor 2020 y sigue sin haber la cantidad de material que esta pareja se merece. Igual que Reconnect, toma lugar después del capítulo 369 del manga, y contiene spoilers sobre la ocupación/formación de Asahi (que está en las tags, lo siento) y sobre la situación de Tanaka, Kiyoko y Hinata. Nishinoya está del todo inventado porque aún no ha aparecido. Por favor Furudate muéstrame a Nishinoya.
> 
> He intentado con todas mis fuerzas que el fanfic sea ligero y divertido, ¡pero te toca a ti juzgar! ¡Disfruta!

Asahi le dio algún tiempo atrás una copia de la llave del estudio a Nishinoya "por si había alguna emergencia", y vaya si la había. Ese viernes por la tarde Azumane Asahi se iba a enterar de hasta qué punto. Nishinoya no había intentado detenerse a sí mismo, para empezar, porque tenía por norma no hacerlo nunca. Y desde luego no cuando el asunto era tan grave como entonces.

No se había trasladado a Tokyo guardando en algún bolsillo oculto de su mochila de montañismo la sospecha de que su novio, Asahi, era capaz de engañarle. Porque el traslado no había sido fácil, pero la separación lo había sido menos. Desde que el mayor de los dos se había mudado a la capital para estudiar diseño de moda, exponiendo ante sus amigos y tras mucho secretismo un interés y una determinación que ninguno, ni siquiera Noya, había sospechado en él, su relación se había vuelto un tanto más difícil.

No había empezado siendo fácil: a Noya le gustaba decirse a sí mismo, entre risillas secretas, que había tenido que sonsacarle expresiones de amor a Asahi por las malas, porque éste había estado convencido desde que se enamoró de que había algo malo, erróneo en el enamoramiento. Por supuesto, Azumane era un maestro en encontrarle errores a todo lo que venía de él, y lo que sentía por el ex-líbero de su equipo de vóley no había escapado ese escrutinio. "Noya, soy demasiado mayor para ti", aunque se llevaban poco más de un año. "Noya, te vas a cansar muy pronto de mí", aunque los dos años que coincidieron en bachillerato fueron una de las épocas más felices de su vida, y le costaba imaginársela sin él. "Noya, tú quieres quedarte en Sendai", aunque Noya no sabía a dónde quería ir ni qué quería hacer.

No era que Nishinoya hubiera acabado convenciéndole de que se amaban: confiaba en sus sentimientos, e igual en los del mayor. Más bien le había hecho ver que, si lo querían, podían hacerlo funcionar. "¿Tú quieres?", le había preguntado el menor, en un tono que después el otro le había asegurado que fue un grito. "Más que nada", le había contestado él ("si yo grité, entonces tú también gritaste"). Y el silencio sorprendido que vino después fue el último que recordaba entre ambos.

El año siguiente había sido el más duro. Asahi se había mudado a Tokyo nada más graduarse en Karasuno, y había sacrificado el primer par de meses de universidad a cambio de la operación de pecho con la que llevaba soñando desde que tenía catorce años. La larga y tediosa recuperación había sido una época de mucha ansiedad para Nishinoya, quien, además, acababa el bachillerato desmintiendo el convencimiento con el que se había defendido ante sus padres y tutores de que por entonces ya sabría qué quería hacer con su vida. No tenía idea de si quería seguir jugando al vóley, de si los estudios superiores eran para él, ni de si debía buscar un trabajo ni de qué clase.

Durante algún tiempo la llama deslumbrante que había iluminado a cuantos entraban en contacto con su sencilla determinación se había atenuado, y Asahi había sufrido por él, sin saber qué decirle al otro lado del teléfono. La relación con sus padres empezó a deteriorarse a raíz de la incertidumbre, y la distancia entre ambos, la cantidad de tiempo y energía que la universidad le consumía al mayor, que trataba de adaptarse a toda prisa, comenzó a hacer mella en ellos. Aun así, el mayor mantendría ante cualquier cuestionamiento que la invitación que extendió a Noya de mudarse con él por un tiempo y buscar trabajo en Tokyo venía directamente de su corazón, no de la presión, ni de la añoranza, y desde luego no de la lástima. Lo supo desde el momento en el que escuchó a Yuu gritar de la emoción al otro lado de la línea y empezar a correr por la habitación como un cabritillo.

Ni los padres de Noya ni los compañeros de piso de Asahi se habían opuesto, y al poco tiempo el menor había comprado el billete de tren de ida echando mano de sus ahorros. Asahi había ido a buscarle a la estación, con su porte despampanante y su adorable y tímida sonrisa, y Noya se había maravillado de lo bien que le quedaban las gafas y de lo largo que tenía el pelo, y había tirado la mochila al suelo en plena carrera para saltar lo más alto que podía sobre él y besarle. A pesar de que la gente se los había quedado mirando como si fueran unos artistas callejeros, Azumane le había devuelto el beso, y cuando lo dejó en el suelo, con mucho más cuidado del que el otro tuvo en saltar, le había murmurado "bienvenido a casa". Y Noya se sentía en casa desde entonces.

Eso fue a principios de julio. Por entonces Asahi ya había estado agobiado, pero el mes se acababa y el final del año lectivo quedaba cada vez más cerca. Le había advertido una y otra vez a Yuu que no tendría mucho tiempo para él, porque tenía mucho trabajo, pero éste le había asegurado que no había problema: él también estaría ocupado buscando empleo, tal vez entrevistándose con equipos de vóley, ¿quién sabía? Asahi había intentado disimular el nerviosismo en su sonrisa y Noya se había reído de él.

Era algo que habían pactado hacía tiempo, por videollamada, porque el mayor no quería que su novio se mudara a Tokyo haciéndose una idea errónea de lo que sería estar allí, en lo emocional y en lo material. Le había advertido lo pequeña que era su habitación, aunque el menor podía captarlo incluso a través de la cámara del portátil. Aun así se había reído hasta que le dolió la barriga de lo cutre que era su dormitorio como un armario.

Tenía un ropero de madera mediano, en el que cabía su ropa y el  _ futon  _ sobre el que dormía. Para extenderlo tenía que apartar la pequeña mesa de estilo tradicional, que usaba como escritorio y como comedor, y dejarla contra la puerta, que pasaba a no poder abrirse (uno de sus compañeros de piso, Ken, le había señalado una vez, en tono socarrón, que si había un incendio mientras él dormía, se quedaría atrapado por culpa del escritorio, y Asahi se pasó un mes entero durmiendo poquísimo, mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos y temiendo quemarse vivo por culpa de la logística). Ante la reacción de Noya, se había puesto colorado y había dicho que el cuarto de Ken era igual de pequeño, pero no había conseguido aplacar sus burlas.

Aun así, éste tuvo a bien asegurarle que estaba encantado de poder dormir con él, estar con él, desayunar juntos, abrazarle, tocarle, y Asahi se había sonrojado aún más. En verdad Yuu había desempaquetado sus cosas convencido de recuperar tiempo perdido, pasado lejos de Asahi, por pequeño que fuera el dormitorio, fino el  _ futon  _ y cercanos los dormitorios de los otros dos universitarios con los que vivía. Se moría por besarle, por colarse entre sus brazos y sus piernas, perderse a su abrazo fuerte, a veces un poco demasiado, que le volvía loco; quería embriagarse del aroma de la mascarilla que usaba para el pelo, verle taparse la boca y cerrar los ojos a la manera tan adorable que tenía, y que le raspara todo el cuerpo con la sensación áspera y agradable de su barba. Pero no había contado con el calor veraniego que los obligaba a dormir a ambos en ropa interior y lo más lejos que podían el uno del otro, que los encontraba despertándose con el pelo empapado aunque la mayoría del tiempo no habían hecho nada sexy. No tenían muchas más opciones, porque la vez que Noya se había metido a ducharse con él a Asahi casi le había dado un infarto, balbuciendo a voces que el baño era una zona común, Noya, aunque no había nadie más en el piso. Al final, había tenido que resignarse, y esperar a que los planetas se alinearan de vez en cuando para dejarse al huracán que eran sus pasiones cuando se encontraban.

Con todo, la convivencia con Asahi resultó ser tan dulce como se la había imaginado. Yuu se maravilló de lo cambiado que lo encontraba, más seguro en su piel, en lo que hacía, mayor y más apuesto, aunque lo había creído imposible. Lo veía desenvolverse con naturalidad en situaciones que lo habían hecho sudar cuando iban al bachillerato, y Asahi le hablaba de sus proyectos, tanto académicos como de diseño, con una seguridad en ellos que Nishinoya encontraba fascinante, y que le hacía querer besarle en la boca y gritar por su estrecha ventanita a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba.

Por supuesto, él no pensaba quedarse atrás. Asahi había temido que lo que le impedía encontrar un trabajo a Noya fuera algo parecido a lo que le había detenido a él tantas veces, a la hora de aprovechar oportunidades, de abrirse a familia y amigos, de reconocerse a sí mismo su propia valía. Había escuchado al menor tan triste a veces, a través del teléfono, que había tenido miedo. Pero se había sorprendido gratamente de lo mucho que se comprometía el otro con su cometido.

Por una parte se había negado a que alguien otro le facilitara un empleo: Tanaka le había ofrecido un conveniente enchufe en el gimnasio al que entró a trabajar muy poco después de graduarse, pero su amigo lo había rechazado. La cuestión de cuánto bien le hacían el orgullo y la determinación de abrirse un camino sin ayuda de nadie era muy delicada, pero Asahi no la había sacado a relucir porque no se consideraba en posición de hacerlo. Por otra, Noya había estado desde el inicio a aceptar consejos y a hacer sacrificios. Incluso había accedido a dejarse el cabello completamente de su color natural, aunque le apenaba despedirse de su mechón rubio. Su disparatada idea inicial fue cortárselo con unas tijeras de cocina, pero por suerte Asahi lo detuvo a tiempo y lo convenció de que se tiñera, en lugar de hacer esa locura que le habría dado un aspecto ridículo durante varios meses.

Con todo, en las pocas semanas que llevaba en Tokyo ya había trabajado de apoyo en un puesto de  _ ikayaki  _ durante el Festival de Verano, en el templo Yasukuni, lo que había aumentado su motivación exponencialmente, así como la tranquilidad de Asahi, quien descartó cualquier duda de que estarían bien (un ejercicio que se le habría hecho imposible sólo un año atrás). Aunque ese viernes, Nishinoya estaba dispuesto a interrumpir esa tranquilidad.

Cuando se enteró del ultraje que Azumane había tramado a sus espaldas, Nishinoya salía de una entrevista con un club de vóley que había estado interesado en su historial. Si no hubiera querido llamar a Tanaka para contárselo, emocionado, no se habría enterado de lo que ocurría en las sombras tal vez nunca.

En la calle, refugiándose del insufrible calor de mediodía a la sombra de un edificio, llamó a Ryuu al móvil para darle la buena nueva, y comunicarle su esperanza de entrar a jugar como líbero. Pero quien le cogió el teléfono fue su prometida, Shimizu Kiyoko, a la que Noya adoraba, y a quien había empezado a llamar por su nombre de pila con su lindo y elegante beneplácito. Al parecer Tanaka se había dejado el móvil en casa al irse a trabajar, y no era la primera vez que ocurría. Ambos rieron, y charlaron un rato.

Hablaron de Ryuu, el prometido de una y mejor amigo del otro, y comentaron lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que tenían que tomar una decisión sobre su boda. Noya se encendía de la emoción aunque no tenía mucho que ver con él, y Kiyoko reía cálidamente. También hablaron de Hinata Shouyou, otro de los amigos más íntimos del ex-líbero, porque había comprado el billete de avión para el extranjero hacía poco y estaba despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, uno por uno, primero de los de Sendai y más adelante de los de Tokyo. Kiyoko mencionó que Hinata no tardaría mucho en ir para la capital, y que además podría ver a Kageyama, a lo que Noya había comentado entusiasmado que tal vez podrían hacer una cita doble los cuatro, contando a Asahi, a lo que Shimizu tuvo que reír otra vez.

Si ella no le hubiera preguntado si había visto a Kageyama hacía poco, y a Noya no le hubiera extrañado esa pregunta (le tenía aprecio al ex-colocador, pero no eran cercanos ni por asomo), Asahi se habría salido con la suya y llevado el secreto a la tumba.

\- Pero si hace meses que no veo a Kageyama. ¿A qué te refieres? - le había preguntado directamente, como solía hacerlo todo.

\- Oh, disculpa. Como ha modelado para Azumane hace poco, pensé que tal vez os habíais visto - respondió Kiyoko con delicadeza.

\- ¿¡Que ha hecho  _ QUÉ _ !?

Nishinoya no se había pensado dos veces qué era lo que debía hacer. Tenía en la mochila las llaves del estudio que alquilaba Asahi como espacio de trabajo con el dinero que se ahorraba alquilando un apartamento tan precario, y con su ropa de entrevista puesta se dirigió allí como un torbellino.

Porque aquello  _ era  _ una emergencia, por no llamarlo una crisis. Noya iba a plantarse en el estudio de Asahi (donde producía y guardaba sus prototipos y realizaba el trabajo digital en su ordenador de sobremesa, que no cabría ni por asomo en su zulo) y, sin importarle la potencial presencia de las otras tres compañeras de clase con las que lo alquilaba, iba a exigir explicaciones.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué se había creído? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando contactó con Kageyama Tobio, uno de los tíos más sosos que conocía y ni por asomo uno de los más guapos (hay que ver, Shouyou, qué mal gusto tienes), para que le hiciera de modelo? ¿Y qué narices pretendía ocultándoselo? Su sentido común trataba de decirle que sus motivos tendría, que no era para tanto, pero Nishinoya Yuu nunca había hecho caso del sentido común, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo entonces.

Porque ya estaba dándole vueltas a la llave dentro del pomo tras haber subido las escaleras a saltos, y enseguida la abría rápidamente, profiriendo un atronador "ASAHI" que hizo que el nombrado diera un respingo y se girara, casi cayéndose de su silla de escritorio. Noya se quedó un momento en el umbral, con las piernas separadas y la mano libre hecha un puño, el resto de él hecho una furia. Pasó por delante de él Rina, una de las compañeras de Azumane, con un café en la mano, y lo saludó con una burla dirigida al objeto de su ira, antes de desaparecer pasillo adentro.

\- Hola, Yuu-kun. Qué guapo estás.

\- ¡Hola, Rina-san! ¡Gracias! -. Sonó igual de enfadado que cuando gritó antes.

El gritado se había puesto en pie, algo encorvado sobre sí mismo a pesar de lo enorme que era. Tenía una sonrisilla de disculpa en la boca, aunque no sabía qué había hecho, y ya empezaba a sudar.

\- Hola, Noya. Qué bien verte - le saludó, irguiéndose de espaldas a su escritorio, carraspeando para tratar de recomponerse -. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué haces a—?

\- ¿¡Kageyama!? ¿¡En serio!?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con la misma fuerza con la que la abrió, y Asahi dio un nuevo respingo. Tenía los ojos castaños abiertos como platos y claramente ignoraba de qué hablaba el otro. Eso no le hizo preocuparse menos cuando se acercó a zancadas y empezó a dar botes delante de él.

\- ¿¡Cómo es que no me has contado que ya has hecho las fotos de tus prototipos!? ¿¡Y que el misterioso llamado "bueno, no sé a quién fotografiaré, tal vez a alguien de la agencia" era KAGEYAMA!?

Asahi se había quedado estupefacto tanto por la acusación como por lo mala que había sido la imitación que de él había hecho su novio. Había apoyado las manos en el escritorio, porque Noya cada vez estaba más cerca, y no dejaba de parpadear en parte por la confusión y en parte por lo cerca que gritaba de su cara, a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- En verdad es que— trató de defenderse, con un tono manso.

\- ¡El tío ni siquiera es tan guapo! - le interrumpió -. ¡Yo soy  _ mucho _ más guapo que él, y tengo  _ mucho _ más estilo! ¡Y actitud! ¡Y carisma!

\- Pero Noya, necesitaba a al—

\- ¡Además soy  _ TU NOVIO _ ! - explotó por fin. Ah, así que de eso se trataba. A Asahi se le escapó una sonrisa menos nerviosa, y su postura entera se relajó, lo que sólo pareció enfadar más a Nishinoya -. ¿¡Cómo no has pensado antes en  _ TU NOVIO _ para hacer unas fotos importantes!?

\- Te lo explicaré, no te enfades - le dijo.

Aunque la arruga entre las cejas de Noya y el fruncido de sus labios hacía parecer esa petición inútil, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho indicaban cierta apertura, que Asahi aprovechó para agarrarlo delicadamente por los hombros y apartarlo un poco de sí, a lo que no se resistió.

\- Es que verás, nos pidieron medidas de pasarela para las prendas, ya que seguramente desfilarán con ellas en la exhibición de final de curso - le explicó. Noya descubrió que había dejado de lado su propio enfado para escucharle con curiosidad, y que el amor le henchía el pecho al advertir la calma con que se explicaba Asahi, en la que había trabajado tanto por una recompensa tan grande. Aun así, recuperó su enfurruñamiento tan rápido como lo perdió para replicarle.

\- ¡Buena suerte haciendo que Kageyama desfile! - exclamó con reproche, agitando los brazos.

\- No desfilaría él, sólo lo escogí por las fotos, porque me debía un favor y sus medidas eran casi... -. Se rindió con su explicación, y sonrió de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca, seguro de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Noya.

\- ¡Osea que no sólo soy demasiado feo para ser modelo, sino que también soy demasiado bajo! -. Volvía a saltar de nuevo, y Asahi intentaba hacer que parase, balbuciendo algo sobre los vecinos de abajo.

\- Noya, eres hermoso, pero hay unas medidas establecidas que tú no—

\- ¿Qué, es que no doy la talla?

\- Literalmente -. Asahi tuvo que reírse por la conveniencia de la expresión, que Nishinoya no pasó por alto, y que le provocó un rubor en las mejillas rara vez visto.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Vas a perder puntos en el carné de novio por esto, que lo sepas!

Asahi dejó caer los hombros, secretamente admirado por el ingenio de la metáfora, y seguro de que si Noya no se retractaba se pasaría la noche en vela pensando en cuántos puntos le quedaban, en si había perdido puntos en alguna otra ocasión y en por qué. Tal vez se debió a que le estaba dando vueltas, que Yuu lo pilló desprevenido y lo flanqueó para mirar el monitor que quedaba a su espalda, y que aún tenía abiertas las fotografías del prototipo, que estaba editando.

\- ¡A ver, veamos las fotos de Mr. Japón!

\- S-son sólo las de la prenda...

Asahi tardó más de lo que debía en entender el súbito silencio de Nishinoya. Se giró para encarar el monitor él también, el nerviosismo antes alojado en sus manos de pronto en su estómago, y rápidamente disipado cuando se giró a ver al joven en lugar de las fotos.

Noya se había quedado con los ojos más abiertos de la cuenta, y sus pupilas casi ovaladas saltaban de un punto de la imagen a otro. Eran simples planos de estudio, de frente y de espaldas, del chaleco de estilo japonés, a medio camino entre un  _ haori  _ y un  _ yukata _ , cuyo patrón había fabricado Asahi y que había confeccionado él mismo, con las telas ecológicas que le habían llegado algún tiempo atrás. Éstas eran de un naranja vibrante (a ninguno se le escapaba la similitud que guardaba con el uniforme de vóley que habían vestido años atrás), y conociendo el estilo de Azumane como lo conocía a su novio no le costó imaginarse las prendas de tonos neutros y claros que Kageyama (o q _ uien fuera _ ) vestiría debajo.

La prenda tenía un corte algo occidentalizado, a pesar de llegar hasta donde estaría el medio muslo del maniquí, y era similar al que se encontraban en las tiendas de ropa del extranjero (o eso aseguraban los compañeros de clase que habían viajado a Europa y a América), con sus mangas algo más estrechas y más largas que las del  _ haori _ . Sin embargo y en contraste, a la espalda habían bordadas, con un hilo negro fabricado en Sendai que Asahi se había traído de su última visita a casa, las palabras "mantra del planeta", en katakana y en kanji respectivamente. Ocupaban la totalidad de la espalda, y el grosor desigual de los caracteres recordaba a la escritura tradicional que tanto fascinaba al menor.

La prenda era cautivadora de ver, e incluso en esa instantánea estática uno podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse su caída, cómo se movería en el aire, con el cinto atado de forma desenfadada al vientre del modelo. Asahi esperaba algo ansioso la reacción de Noya, y a descubrir si se había dado cuenta del componente de la prenda que sólo podían advertir ellos dos.

\- Es... chulo -. Balbució de pronto. Tras deliberar los instantes que a Asahi le tomó caminar hasta su espalda, se aventuró a decir, con una cautela impropia de él, la impresión de cuya legitimidad no estaba seguro -. Me recuerda a...

\- ¿A ti? - sonrió Asahi sobre su hombro. Su voz grave y ronca sonó tan gentil que podría haber alumbrado el mundo por su cuenta -. Es porque me inspiré en ti. En tu estilo, en tu energía, y un poco en la ropa que te gusta llevar.

Los ojos color avellana de Nishinoya se encendieron, y se giró a mirarle por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Soy tu inspiración? - preguntó, la emoción incontenible.

\- Claro que sí - rió el otro gentilmente, acogiendo al menor mientras se giraba para encararle -. ¿Quién iba a serlo si no? ¿Kageyama?

Ambos rieron, y la risa en Noya no hizo más que acentuar la rojez sobre sus mejillas, su nariz y sus orejas, que enterró por un momento en el pecho de Asahi, tan absurdamente cómodo. Cerró los ojos, y lo sintió henchirse y contraerse junto a su aliento, y el latido aún algo acelerado de su corazón. El mayor se tomó la libertad de pasar la mano cuidadosamente por su cabello, más peinado que de costumbre pero igual de fino y suave, agradable al tacto. Con la otra le acarició el hombro, bajando luego por su bíceps, un poco demasiado apretado dentro de la camisa, hasta encontrar su muñeca desnuda y entonces levantarla, haciendo que Nishinoya se apartase y le viera con los ojos que eran el reflejo y al tiempo la fuente del afecto que irradiaban los suyos propios.

Se fijó en la camisa que llevaba, una que él le había regalado hacía algún tiempo (y que tal vez se le había quedado un poco pequeña), y admiró el detalle de sus puños, el pequeño y brillante botón rojo en el lateral exterior del mismo. Se acercó su mano al rostro, y besó la poca piel expuesta de su muñeca, por su reverso de venas azuladas, y el ex-líbero tuvo que suspirar para ventilar algo del calor que lo atosigaba desde hacía rato por toda clase de motivos.

\- Siento haberme presentado aquí tan de golpe. Y haber montado un numerito - se excusó, y Asahi se rió por el orden de sus disculpas.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo con total sinceridad. Soltó su mano y volvió a enlazar las suyas propias en la baja espalda de Noya -. Si hubiera sabido que venías habría comprado algo de almuerzo para los dos...

\- ¡Asahi-san, por Dios! - Yuu le golpeó suavemente el pecho con ambas manos, y aprovechó para dejarlas allí. Algunas veces aún se le escapaba llamarlo como lo hacía en bachillerato -. ¡Me planto en tu espacio y te echo bronca sin motivo, ¿y tú te preocupas por no ser un buen anfitrión?!

\- Vale, vale - se defendió con una débil risa -. Bueno, acepto tus disculpas.

\- Mejor - sonrió el otro, a punto de darse por satisfecho.

Lo estuvo una vez se puso de puntillas para besar a Asahi en los labios, y éste hubo rodeado su rostro con las manos, en la que tanto las señales del vóley como las de pinchazos de agujas y alfileres utilizados sin maña habían desaparecido ya, para corresponderle. Nishinoya pensó, desde la nube a la que lo había mandado esa intachable muestra de afecto, que había entrado en el estudio hecho una furia, y que en cambio se marchaba aún más feliz y enamorado que antes, aunque todas las veces que se había descubierto así había creído que ya no podía estarlo más.

\- Vamos a comer juntos - susurró Asahi. A Noya le gustó que, a pesar de la gentileza con la que lo dijo, hubiera sonado más como una orden que como una propuesta. Al fin y al cabo, era irrefutable.

\- Vale - le contestó el otro, sonriendo amplio antes de darle otro beso en los labios, más corto y juguetón.

Después se apartó para dejar que Asahi guardara el archivo de su proyecto y apagara el ordenador. Éste se asomó al pasillo para decirle a Rina que se marchaban, y ella se despidió cordialmente sin salir del cuarto de costura que ocupaba. Recogió su bolsa de la puerta y se la cargó al hombro, mientras miraba a Nishinoya, que le esperaba felizmente. A veces le recordaba tanto a un perrito entusiasta que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Quieres ir al restaurante de ramen de aquí cerca? - le sugirió jovialmente.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó el menor, dando otro de sus saltos absurdamente altos, ganándose un nuevo "Noya, los vecinos", cuyo apuro no consiguió borrarle la sonrisa.

\- Invito yo, ¿sí? - dijo Azumane.

\- ¡¡Genial!! - gritó el otro, corriendo delante de él para salir al rellano sin ascensor al que abría su estudio -. ¡Eres el mejor, Asahi! ¡Esto restaura todos tus puntos del carné de novio!

\- Oh, gracias al cielo.

Noya se rió de él por haber suspirado su alivio tan en serio.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato, los caracteres que hay escritos en la chaqueta son 惑星 (wakusei, planeta) y マントラ (mantora, mantra). Es una referencia a una canción de Mondo Grosso, que si has entendido te compele a entrar en contacto conmigo para que nos casemos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Actualmente acepto comissions/encargos, así que si estás interesade no dudes en contactar conmigo. No muerdo... demasiado.


End file.
